The present invention relates to medical treatment systems usable by an injured party to self-treat their injuries and provide information to the injured party or user as well as other entities such as first responders. In particular, an embodiment is directed to a solo tourniquet (ST) which is adapted for use by an injured party who is likely to have reduced ability to utilize and manipulate self-treatment items or equipment due to, e.g., shock, lack of ability to grip, restriction to one-handed application of a given medical treatment apparatus, difficulty due to loss of motor skills due to, e.g., shock, blood loss, significant injury, difficulty in maneuvering one or more elements of the medical treatment equipment or items.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure provide a variety of benefits, for example, how various embodiments can be easily stowed on a carrier, and/or embedded in clothing or user's vest or pant leg. Exemplary embodiments can be constructed using a ratchet, a strap with semi-rigid or malleable wire with a non-slip rubber coating. An exemplary embodiment can further include medical modules including treatment modules and electronic modules with a display that couples with other components such as shirt and finger heart rate sensors. Embodiments of these modules can include systems for monitoring heart rate and enabling a doctor, medic or injured party/casualty/user a capacity for applying self-treatments such as a coagulant agent and clotting factors to a trauma or injury area that can be used in treatments such as prevention of bleeding hemorrhage and relief of pain.
Embodiments of the invention can include apparatus and methods optimized for use as a self-treat or “solo” one-handed self-treatment system applied by a user in an emergency. An embodiment of the invention can also monitor and store time of ST application for later retrieval. An embodiment of the invention can include sensor elements built into a uniform (e.g., undershirt) that includes sensors touching the user's skin to allow heart rate electrical signal pick up. Embodiments can include a wireless system which communicates with a remote or portable system to communicate various data such as heart rate, activation of the self-treatment system, time of activation, user identity (ID), location or bearing to user, etc.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.